the Amazing Spiderman:Birth
by OwlofFICTION
Summary: Peter Parker has lost so much but when he gets bit by a radioactive spider and with the death of someone close to him he is forced to change the way he looks at life and protect the people he loves but the great responsibility is taking a great mental toll on his mind. Can Peter Parker save the people he has sworn to protect? (Part 1 of the Webslinger Chronicles)
1. Chapter 1

I wish I never shut the door and walked out on Uncle Ben. Actually I wish I had skipped the entire month because personally it was really coming back to bite me in the butt. The last time I saw Uncle Ben kept replaying in my head. The way I had acted was so rude and selfish.

Now he was dead because of me.

I forced back the tears. My cheeks and throat were red hot and I struggled each time I swallowed. Forcing myself to look out the window I saw two police cars blocking our drive way. By the time I had even got up halfway the street, the neighbors were all gathered in a large crowd on the sidewalk. Huge disturbances like this did not normally happen. I remember fighting the crowd, pushing them all aside, in order to reach my front door.

"Mrs Parker, can we come inside," said the first officer.

"Is something wrong with Peter?" She asked, tears were coming to her eyes.

"No it's your husband he's been shot."

"Aunt May!" I screamed and ran to her.

"P-Peter."she said hugging me tightly. The stress was beginning to appear on Aunt May's face and she looked as if she would fall over at any moment.

"Lets go inside." the officer said.

From there time dragged on. They questioned us,mostly Aunt May, but they didn't say if he was alright. I watched until finally I went upstairs in my room and watched the red and blue lights flicker and light up the entire neighborhood. I let the emptiness take over and climbed on my bed to just simply cry. I cried about Uncle Ben and my parents, who I had lost a long time ago. For my entire life it seemed if things happened to me- I lost people- and I was stuck in this same place, crying for things as they happened like I had no control.

_No_, a voice spoke in my head,_ if you had never left Uncle Ben wouldn't have been looking for you-he wouldn't have been killed_. In my mind I thought the worst. After all I had seen Uncle Ben on the sidewalk and stayed there with him. I had witnessed his eyes close for the last time. Uncle Ben was dead because of me. If I had just went upstairs and took my anger out in a game of _Tetris_ none of this would have happened.

Downstairs I heard a cup crash to the ground.

I got up, opened my door and ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

"Captain Stacy wants us to bring you down to the station they've just got some new information." said the first officer. "He's the Captain of a station in Manhattan- that's where your husband was shot."

"The traffic across the bridge will be terrible at this time at night." said the second officer.

"Well we'd better get going." replied the first officer.

"Can Peter come along?" Aunt May asked.

"He looks old enough," the first officer confirmed. "He can come along."  
I grabbed a clean jacket and put it on then went outside as both Aunt May and me got ready to go to the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

In the back of the police car everyone made a silent agreement with each other not to talk. The only sound was the soft roar of the engine, the _pitter-patter_ sound of the freezing rain hit the roof of the car, and the radio which made an irritating buzzing noise. I stared out of the window wondering how did I get to this point, then I remembered.

It all began with a simple game of hide and seek.

Breakfast on morning when I was six, the forecast predicted rain or something like that- I was too young to remember- my dad and I were going to play a game of baseball in Central Park. When I heard the news I was crying like a baby in my cereal. My dad tried to comfort me.

"We can play a game of hide and seek right here in the house," he said, putting down the newspaper. He instructed me to count to 100 while he went and hid."And no peaking!"

About a minute and a half later I was at 90.

_91,92,93..._

_94,95,96,97..._

_98,99..._

_100!_

I took off sprinting as fast I could on my tiny legs. I was careful to look under the curtains to see if his feet poking out but my dad was a hide and seek doing two sweeps of the living room, I went back to the kitchen to see if I missed him somehow. My mother just smiled at me and shook her head. I ran off to check in his office but there was something strange. A cold draft was blowing in the room and fragments of glass we're sprawled across the ground, haphazardly.

I remember shouting, "Dad!"

My dad came and lifted me away from his desk and then told me to go upstairs. The rest was a blur. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes later we were in the car on our way to my Aunt and Uncle's house in Queens.

"Ben and May will look after you for a while," my dad said. My mother was behind him crying hysterically. "Be a good boy, your mother and I will be back soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

My mother rushed over to kiss me on the head one more time.

That day I learned:

Don't make promises you can't keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Like that my parents left me at my Uncle Ben and Aunt May's home into the yellow taxi waiting to take them to the airport never to return. Just like that I had lost my first set of parents. I felt the same way today. It was like losing a dad all over again.

I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Ten years from that I was going to Midtown Science High School. The uh- struggle was real. I mean the classes were easy enough but between staying afloat with the daily beat downs from Midtown's own Flash Thompson, the Sloppy Joe lunches, and the couple that was always making out right in front of my locker high school life was rough. It was going to be a long 4 years.

That morning something amazing happened to me- which I'll explain in a minute. I'd just gotten on campus and was taking some pictures for the school paper when out of nowhere I heard shouts from a table, outside near the cafeteria.I ran over and tried to get a good view of what was happening.

Flash Thompson was making some kid eat his lunch, upside down.

"Hey, hey Parker take the picture," Flash said, laughing. The kid was obviously resisting but I could tell he was getting sick. "Come on take the picture."

Over the crowd's roaring chanting I screamed."Let him go."

"I'm not taking the picture," I said calmly before i shouted. "Put him down **EUGENE**."

The chant turned into oh's and ah's.

"What did you just say?" Flash demanded, dropping the kid rough on top of the table.

Now you asked for it Parker.

"Did I stutter?"I asked. Flash punched me in the stomach and lifted me up by my feet then dropped me back down on the concrete.

"Flash." a voice said.I was to disoriented to lift up my head. I bet she gave him a stern talking to but next thing I know I was sitting in English class my head on my desk.

"You should probably go to nurse," the girl said. "I'm Gwen Stacy by the way."

I nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Y-you don't know me?" I asked.

"I know you, I'm checking to make sure you know you," she replied.

"Peter," I said. "Parker. Peter Parker."

"Okay." she said, turning back around to look at the clock at the front of the class only to turn around a second later. " I would still go to the nurse; you might have a concussion."

I smiled.

_Gwen Stacy._


	4. Chapter 4

"That is quite the shiner," my Uncle Ben chuckled handing me a cold piece of meat. "Did you get that in a fight?"

"I fell off my skateboard."I lied.

"Come on I know a scuffle when I see one," he laughed. "How does the other guy look?"

I tried to change the subject.

"It's flooding down here."

"Yeah, right now I'm trying to salvage what I can," he replied."Can you fix it?"

"Not tonight."I told him.

"Well save anything that looks important." he said going up the stairs with his box of bowling trophies. I heard Aunt May.

"Get that junk off my table!" she demanded.

"These are my bowling trophies!" Uncle Ben replied.

"Then by all means put that junk on my table."

I looked on the bottom self and moved all of the boxes and found a dusty old leather brief case. On the front was my dad's initials,RP.

I cared it upstairs.

"Oh you found that old thing," Uncle Ben said. "Your father had it when he must of been fifteen.A kid with a briefcase at fifteen."

I looked inside and all I saw were a few newspaper clippings and his old glasses. I put on the glasses.

"Who are these?" I asked, showing him a picture with my dad and two other people.

"Those we're the people he used to work with," Uncle Ben said looking carefully. "I can't remember their names."

"Get that filth off the table and wash your hands,"Aunt May told me making a shooing motion for me to move everything from the table. "We're having spaghetti and meatballs."

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Uncle Ben and I both said simultaneously.

"What's wrong with my spaghetti and meatballs?"

Uncle Ben got up from the table. "I need to get something else down from the basement."

"Peter?" Aunt May asked me.

I pointed at the stairs and mouthed."I'll be right back" then I took the briefcase and ran upstairs.


End file.
